The Cure!
by Sara811
Summary: Emmett thinks that he has found the cure for Bella's clumsiness! And best of all it comes in a pastel box emblazoned with the words, Bella Bella Dancerella. Oneshot, Pre BD


**A/N: I could not get this idea out of my head and had to write it! I promise I'll update my real stories soon, life has been hectic lately. I had a performance for dance last weekend and I have a book report that I should be finishing now. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, just in case you were wondering.**

"Bella! Bella!" Emmett shouted as he thundered up the stairs. I sat up in my bed quickly. I was at Charlie's house. Why was Emmett here? The door swung open to reveal Emmett standing in the doorframe dramatically gasping for breath (that he didn't need) and holding a large pink and purple box.

"What Emmett?" I said curtly. I was not in the mood for his antics today.

"I am a genius!" I rolled my eyes. Emmett would be a genius the day pigs flied.

"And I'm a purple elephant." I answered sarcastically.

"What? No you're not; you're a human, an especially clumsy human. And I don't think you're purple either. Maybe I should have Carlisle check my eyesight. . ." I rolled my eyes again; Emmett could be so clueless sometimes.

"Whatever Emmett, Now what do you want?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I have found the cure for your clumsiness! Ta da!" he said excitedly as he held up the pastel colored box. "Your name's even on the box!"

"Bella Bella Dancerella? Are you serious Emmett? That's for little kids!"

"So?"

"So. . . you should go and return that."

"But Bella! I got this just for you! And besides, think of how much easier it will be for Edward to concentrate around you when he doesn't have to worry about you hurting yourself all the time."

Ugh! He was going to guilt trip me into this! He knew I wouldn't be able to resist!

"Fine, I'll try it, but I absolutely forbid you from EVER thinking about it when Edward's around, or videotaping it for that matter."

He ran up to me and gave me a huge bear hug with the box smushed between us. He easily lifted me two feet off the ground.

"Uh, Emmett? You need to put me down before I can do the dancing thingy."

"Oh, yeah, right!" He gently set me down on the ground. I retrieved the smashed box and opened it. I pulled out its contents, a DVD, a child-sized, plastic barre, a plastic mat and, worst of all, a frilly, pink tutu with pink ballet slippers.

I set up the mat and barre and popped in the DVD. I was about to grudgingly start when Emmett gasped.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked, concerned and bewildered.

"You have to wear the tutu Bella! It is a crime against the ballet gods not to!"

"There are ballet gods?" I asked, even more bewildered than before.

"Duh, you didn't know that?"

"Um, no?" He gasped again.

"How can you not know about the ballet gods? There are shrines to them all over the world. Thousands of ballerinas visit them every year! The go to pray for good performances, the leading role, the perfect pointe shoes, amazing flexibility…"

I cut him off quickly.

"I get the idea Emmett, but why do you insist that I wear that tutu? It won't even fit! It's made for an eight year old!"

"I'll be right back." He said mysteriously and zipped out of the room. He returned in less than thirty seconds with a larger, obviously adult-sized tutu and a larger pair of ballet shoes.

"What the hell?" I was pretty sure the nearest dance store was several hours away. He must have run that whole way and back. Or he had foreseen this (I doubt it) and had them in his car.

"Please put it on Bella! If the ballet gods are not pleased, they won't grant you grace and coordination!"

"Emmett, I don't think any god in the universe could give me grace and coordination." I replied sarcastically. I did, however, know of a certain _vampire_ that could give that, and everything else I wanted too.

"Hush Bella! The ballet gods will not be pleased!" he whispered urgently. "Now put on the tutu, we don't want their wrath incurred upon us!"

"Fine Emmett, whatever." I mumbled and grabbed the dancewear from his hands, heading upstairs to change. He was being kind of ridiculous with the whole 'ballet gods' thing.

I came down a few minutes later feeling absolutely ridiculous. I looked nothing like the graceful, beautiful ballerinas that I remember from when I saw Sleeping Beauty with my mother many years ago during one of her artsy phases.

I stumbled down the stairs. With the stupid tutu sticking strait out from my hips, I couldn't see my feet as I walked down the stairs. That didn't help the clumsiness issue any.

Emmett gasped for the third time.

"Bella! What were you thinking! There is nothing more hated by the ballet gods than hair that's not in a bun!"

He rushed over to me and within seconds, he had pulled my hair into a tight bun in the back of my head.

"Okay, okay! Am I ready now?" I inquired. I just wanted to get this stupid thing over with!

"I believe so, make the ballet gods proud Bella." He said formally, with a small bow before he reverently pressed play on the DVD and the torture, known as Bella Bella Dancerella began.

It began easy enough with 'Bella' guiding me through the positions of the arms and legs. Not much moving involved there. The problem began when the DVD wanted me to attempt to do a pirouette. I knew it was a stupid idea, but I tried anyways. I started to spin, when I felt my ankle twist in a most unnatural way and I crumpled to the ground.

"OW!!!" I screamed as I grabbed my ankle. It hurt so badly! Almost worse than when James had broken my leg. "Emmett! Do something!"

"Uh, uh. . ." he fumbled for a moment before scooping me up in his arms and sprinting towards the hospital.

I could feel my ankle still swelling, probably to some enormous size (I couldn't be sure, the tutu was in my way) when Emmett burst through the hospital doors shouting for Carlisle. Thankfully, he was standing near the entrance, conversing with one of the nurses.

"What happened Emmett? And why is Bella wearing a tutu?"

"Long story, but anyways, I think she twisted her ankle." I heard Carlisle sigh softly before he said,

"Well, bring her in, I better take a look."

30 minutes later, I was hobbling out on crutches with a brace securely holding my ankle in place. Carlisle said that I would have to keep it on for a month. I sighed, neither Edward nor Alice would be happy about this. Alice wouldn't be able to play my size Barbie with me now, not that I was complaining. All though, it didn't stop her last time I was on crutches.

Carlisle, Emmett and I rode to the Cullen's house in Carlisle's Mercedes. Carlisle opened the door and lifted me out. I yawned hugely; it had been a long day. Edward, who had apparently just returned from his hunting trip, was over at Carlisle's side in a blur of motion.

"What happened?" he stopped, obviously reading Carlisle's thoughts, then he growled lowly, "Emmett. . ."

"Uh, I better go, I think Rose wants me." Emmett said quickly before dashing into the house. As he left, I could hear him mumbling, "It's not my fault the ballet gods don't like her!"

"You will pay!" Edward threatened under his breath in the direction of the house before he turned his attentions to me.

"Are you all right love? Carlisle said that you twisted it pretty badly."He asked gently, his voice full of concern. He was gently cradling me in his arms now. I snuggled deeper into his cold, rock-hard chest and breathed in his heavenly scent.

"Better now that I'm with you." I mumbled before the exhaustion got the best of me and I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: Aww. . . so cute! ;D**

**BTW, as far as I know, there aren't any real ballet gods. I got that because at my show last weekend my friend's friend (who had never** **been to a ballet) asked my friend in a text, "What should I wear? Do I need to bring an offering to the ballet gods or something?" So yeah, that's where that came from if you were wondering. =D**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


End file.
